


[Podfic] RvB Drabbles By Reeberry

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Mostly Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: RvB drabbles by reeberry* both wearing the exact same outfit on the metro au* Carolina loses York at the mall* I’m sitting five feet from you, I don’t need this text message…* things you said when you thought I was asleep* things you said with no space between us





	[Podfic] RvB Drabbles By Reeberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Various RvB Yorkalina Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445007) by reeberry. 



> You can find some of reeberry's work either on tumblr via the associated link or on ao3 here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree

## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RvBDrabblesByReeberry/RvB%20drabbles%20by%20reeberry.mp3)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:18:11  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/RvBDrabblesByReeberry/RvB%20drabbles%20by%20reeberry.m4b) | 13 MB | 0:18:11


End file.
